Super Speed
Super speed is the ability to move at superhuman speeds, often only appearing as a blur to others. Kryptonian super speed Kryptonian super speed manifests almost instantly after exposure to an environment under a yellow sun. Kryptonians can move any part of their body extremely fast, to the point where everything around them freezes. At a young age, Kryptonians don't emit aura pulsations, but will eventually start to emit aura pulsations. Their superspeed seems to most likely be a product of the super strength they possess, where they utilize their immense strength to propel themselves at near limitless speeds. Clark can run on buildings. The Kryptonian machine computer program called Brainiac is capable of using super speed. Davis Bloome is also capable of this ability. ﻿ Atlantean super speed Atlanteans can swim at super speed, at some point becoming able to swim at speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. Atlanteans can swim much faster than Kryptonians. Martian super speed Martians can move at hyper-sonic speed, generating a trail of red that is left in their wake when they move around at super speed. Martian Manhunter was able to fly from space to Lionel's office and stop Clark from killing Lionel. It's unknown how fast adult martians can run, but it at least greatly exceeds the sound barrier. Character Super Speed ;Kryptonians * Clark Kent (SV) - This ability first manifested when he was younger but displayed heightened reflexes after the Kents picked him up from the cornfield.Clark can move and or react at speeds that far exceed the speed of sound barrier whether it is on land or underwater. Clark through accelerated vision perceives the entire world frozen. Now, Clark can run and fly at super-speed. While in flight he can be as fast as Impulse. Before Clark fully embraced his destiny and became Superman, Clark was amazed by how fast his future-self was. * Kara Zor-El (CW38) * Clark Kent (CW38) * Clark Luthor (SV2) - Clark Luthor can move at extremely fast speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. * Kara Zor-El (SV) - Kara can move and or react at speeds that far exceed the sound barrier whether it is on land or underwater. * Mon-El (CW38) * Jor-El (SV) - Jor-El was able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Zor-El (SV) - Zor-El was able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Zod (SV) - Zod, by possessing a human's body, could run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Faora (SV) - Faora, by possessing a human's body, could run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Raya (SV) - Raya was able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Disciples of Zod (SV) - They both were able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Davis Bloome (SV) - Davis could, much like Clark Kent, move with superhuman speed. * Alia (SV) - Alia can run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. Half-Kryptonian * Conner Kent (SV) - Conner, because he has half of Clark's Kryptonian DNA, can run and exercise at extreme superhuman speeds that exceeds the sound barrier, although he isn't nearly as fast as Clark and/or a full Kryptonian. ;Aliens * Aldar (SV) - Aldar seemed capable of superhuman speed.. * Baern (SV) - Baern, by possessing a Human's body, could run at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Bizarro (SV) - Bizarro, after replicating some of Clark Kent's DNA strands, could run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Maxima (SV) - Maxima, much like Kryptonians, can run with superhuman speed. * John Jones (SV) - John, as a Martian, can run at hyper-sonic speeds. ;Metahumans Speed Force * Barry Allen (CW1) * Eobard Thawne (CW1) * Jay Garrick (CW3) * Hunter Zolomon (CW2) * Wally West (CW1) * Jesse Quick (CW2) Meteor Infected * Greg Arkin (SV) - Greg can vanish and reappear somewhere else in the blink of an eye, although he is not nearly as fast as Kryptonians. * Emily Dinsmore (SV) - Emily's kryptonite-inspired physiology meant that she could run at great super-sonic speeds that rivalled the capabilities of a teenage Clark Kent. * Randy Klein (SV) Temporarily Metahuman * Jeremiah Holdsclaw (SV) - Jeremiah, while holding the Starblade, could run faster than humans and proved to be as fast as Kryptonians. Other * Bart Allen (SV) - Bart can easily run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeds the speed of light itself, making him the fastest being by far, other than Jay Garrick and the Black Flash, in the world. He is much faster than Clark, as shown in the episode. Bart can exceed a Kryptonian's top speed simply by light jogging. * Wes Keenan (SV) - gained super speed likely from the genetic material of Emily Dinsmore. * Lana Lang (SV) - Lana currently wears a specialized nano-suit that grants the wearer extraordinary powers, including super speed. She is capable of moving her body at incredible speeds and is one of the fastest entity on earth, she can also perceive the world in slow-motion while she's moving at super speed. * Arthur Curry (SV) - Arthur, while underwater, can run along the sea floor, swim, or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. * Mera (SV) - Mera, while underwater, can run along the sea floor, swim, or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. * Lindsey Harrison (SV) - Lindsey, through Jor-El, was able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Jay Garrick (SV) - Jay can easily run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeds the speed of light itself, making him one of the fastest entities, other than Bart Allen and the Black Flash, in the world. * Jor-El (SV) - Jor-El's spirit can possess a person and, while inside them, run faster than the speed of sound. Technology * Brainiac (SV) - Brainiac, as a Kryptonian machine, can move and react so fast, that he can basically be at multiple places simultaneously. He could do this even when possessing Chloe Sullivan's body. Category:Powers & Abilities